Green Arrow reboot
Character Plot star city, 2019 Oliver queen a playboy who inherited millions of dollars when his parents died, he never gave much back to society and lived his life how he wanted; of course he made many rivals and enemies. Starfish Island, 2019 After being thrown overboard by an employee who was embezzling fourteen million dollars of his money, Oliver was presumed dead and lost at sea. Unknown to the world, he had survived and was lost in a deserted Pacific island known as Starfish Island. Oliver began to search and found a small settlement with no people. He soon tried to retrieve water from the well but found that the people of this village had been killed and their remains thrown in. He was shocked by the horror of this action and knew that those responsible needed to be brought to justice. Oliver had a talent for archery and using his own initiative built a bow made out of spare parts of a broken generator; using his makeshift bow Oliver began hunting in order to eat. he skills he'd learned on his adventures, and ironically his time in the Boy Scouts as a child, enabled him to survive. After months alone, he realized he was happier alone on the island than he had ever been in his life. Hunting to survive and living on his own filled the void that he'd been trying to fill with thrill seeking, partying, and going from one woman to the next. When a plane came towards the island Ollie signaled it, only to have them opened fire. Using his bow Ollie managed to gain the upper hand and downed the plane. He was able to get off the island when some drug smugglers mutinied and took over a cargo ship. Dressed in a leafy disguise he had made his way on the island, and covering his eyes with a mask of grease from the anchor chain, he managed to capture the mutineers and save the crew. It turned out that they were the drug smugglers who had killed the islanders, picking up his bow Ollie began fighting back and overpowered them. His first taste for crime fighting came when he handed the drug smugglers over to the police and returned to a world he was set on changing for the better. star city, 2021 After Oliver come home from the island he realize his city in need a protector so Using his vast fortune, he began to create various trick arrows to catch criminal as Green Arrow. Oliver Queen catch criminal most of time while catching criminal he first meet Black Canary aka Dinah Laurel Lance and he fall in love with her. one day news reveal that someone kill a businessman with arrow; seeing this Oliver realize someone else using bow-arrow like him and trying to frame him. Dinah meet Oliver tell him that she investigate the arrow and the murder and she believe that he didn't kill the businessman. that night the killer try to kill Dr. Ebenezer Darrk when Oliver and Dinah intervene. but the killer escape by killing target. Oliver and Dinah try to stop the killer; Ollie and the killer went for one on one archery. the killer is way too good with bow and arrow the he defeat black canary and green arrow. when arrow and killer throw arrow to each other one of them got miss by arrow and hit arrow on the shoulder and his quiver fall out from his shoulder and when killer take a kill shot to kill Oliver a arrow come from somewhere and hit killer arm. Oliver was shock and see a young boy throw the arrow. the killer escape and Ollie appreciate the save and ask the kid how dose he know using bow and arrow. he told Ollie he's name Roy Harper and he learn from his foster father Brave Bow. another night Oliver find the killer and fellow him to Ben Turner house. there the killer and Ben was talking and then they start fighting when Oliver intervene. the killer, Ben turner and Ollie have fight and the killer escape without killing Ben. after the fight Oliver talk to Ben. it turn out that the killer is Merlyn a member of the League of Assassins. and Ben use to be former league member known as Bronze Tiger and the league want him back to do a job. Oliver is shock to hear that. he ask what's the job ? Ben told him that assassin of the mayor. but he don't want to do that life because he have family now. that's why merlyn and kill him cause no loose end. Oliver is at the conference too, following Intel that Merlyn is going to kill the mayor. He contacts Dinah for back up. Oliver and Dinah goes undercover until they spot Merlyn; both change to green arrow and black canary. green arrow head for Merlyn and canary go for mayor for protection. arrow and merlyn have one on one archery fight and hand to hand combat and merlyn lost and get arrest by police. while at police station merlyn was integration by police why he want to kill the mayor. merlyn smile and who said he's here to kill the mayor. Before police can realize what is happening, they are thrown across the room by an explosion. Merlyn welcomes the escape, Lady Shiva and David Caine there. They escape over the rooftops. green arrow and black canary pursues, first by zip line, but David cuts the rope with a knife. Merlyn and Lady Shiva make it to a helicopter that is standing by. Still a block away, green arrow shoots a rope directly at the chopper, and holds on. David cuts the rope, and the archer has to create a landing spot with a foam arrow. Later Black Canary is on a stakeout when she saw her mentor Ted Grant going to cage fighting club, she try to convince him not to do that but no use. Later, Green Arrow fellow black canary and see her at cage fighting club where they meet Ted. Arrow presumes Canary and ted have a romantic relationship, and his heart sinks. At Canary's behest, Arrow purchases cage fighting club tickets from a scalper, which further upsets Arrow, leading him to think that Canary is only interested in his money. The heroes sneak backstage and try to talk ted out of fighting in cage fighting club, but he hears nothing of it. ted says he's tired of being treated as a has-been old. Canary is angry that he feels that way and is more upset that he makes himself feel better by beating those who do. Annoyed, things start to get rather rough, Green Arrow tries to settle things but only gets scolded by Canary. Fed up, Green Arrow decides to leave and is shortly followed by Canary seeing that they have failed to convince Wildcat to give up fighting. Canary continues to follow Arrow where she explains to Arrow that she sees Wildcat as a mentor and second father, not a romantic interest and that since she feel bad for ted but she don't want ted to fight in the cage like animal. as he's a great fighter he don't deserve here. Finally learning the truth, Green Arrow agrees to continue helping Black Canary. Black Canary then proposes to Roulette, offering to fight ted herself with the stipulations that if she wins, ted quits fight. Roulette knows a better main event when she hears it and agrees. Roulette announces the new fight to a cheering crowd. In the dressing room, ted expresses his anger and refuses to fight Black Canary, knowing it's wrong to fight one of his own students. Roulette starts convincing him to fight, pointing out that since he trained her, Black Canary can take care of herself. However, she also threatens him that if he loses or even goes easy on Canary than ted will never fight in the cage ever again, causing him to lash out in anger, punching the wall. Meanwhile, in Black Canary's dressing room, Green Arrow asks Canary she pretending to flirt with him. However, Black Canary states she isn't faking, she do like him but Green Arrow doesn't believe her, as it appears his feelings for her seem to be nothing more but a game to her. Canary reveals it isn't always a game to her, but Green Arrow asks her to prove it, telling her to look him the eye and say so. Black Canary approaches him, but Green Arrow then activates a sleep-gas arrow, leaving her unconscious, revealing it to be his own personal plan to prevent Canary from fighting ted. Roulette then arrives and discovers Black Canary's condition, but Green Arrow assures that she will still get her main event. Later at the arena, Roulette reveals to everyone of the change of plans, revealing that Green Arrow will be fighting ted instead. ted refuses to fight him, pointing out while Black Canary could handle him, Green Arrow can't as he isn't a fighter. Roulette doesn't care, after Green Arrow gives a few insults, ted attacks him. Meanwhile, Black Canary wakes up in the dressing and quickly discovers Green Arrow's plan and runs to the arena to stop him. Green Arrow is clearly over matched, and Wildcat gives him a severe thrashing in the ring. Canary arrives and tries to intervene, but is held back by security, Canary pleads with Wildcat to stop, but he refuses stating Arrow had it coming. Continuing the fight, Finally, Wildcat delivers a strong blow, knocking Green Arrow to the floor. Wildcat asks if Arrow has finally had enough, but discovers him not responding or moving. He checks Arrow, but finding he has no pulse, Green Arrow appears dead. The crowd is stunned into silence at first, but then erupts in cheers. Watching from outside the cage, Black Canary is horrified, while Roulette anticipates how much her fights will bring in now that they've become death matches. Wildcat, however, in shock over the death he caused, announces that he's out for good. After the arena has cleared out, Black Canary is seen later kneeling over the body of Green Arrow, revealing how stupid he was, but also admits in tears that what he did was very sweet and gives him a kiss on the cheek while apologizing. However, Green Arrow reveals himself to be alive, revealing he used a stun arrow on himself to fake his death. Canary discovers Arrow's true plan: To startle Wildcat enough for him to remember the power and force he has and that he shouldn't misplace it. Arrow wonders if it works and soon sees Wildcat standing over him and admits that it worked. However, as they are leaving, Roulette tries to provoke Wildcat, but Black Canary gets the last word by using her Canary Cry to destroy the Meta-Brawl arena. later, black canary invite arrow to date. as the failure of the mayor; league take the next big stop. by attempted to kill a number of dignitiaries by having the League plant explosives by creating a small earthquake. Although green arrow, black canary and speedy arrived in time to rescue the delegates, and able to stop the earthquake. League was cornered by arrow,canary and speedy stop by them. at the end, merlyn and david caine was arrested and lady shiva get disappear. at the League of assassins headquarter sensai just got news from lady shiva that they're plan was fail by green arrow and black canary after hearing that sensai go inside the house and tell someone that they have fail; from the dark corner a man come out; it's ra's al ghul. and he said it's ok i have other plan. Post Credits Scene batman invite Green Arrow and black canary to join the justice league Trivia *Flashback of Dinah Drake Aka original Black Canary